Man's Best And Only Friend
by BookishTea
Summary: Doctor Borous recalls his oldest friend, and for once it isn't SCIENCE! The emotions presented aren't ones of satisfaction of an experiment concluded and successful. Not at all...
**Author's Note: This fiction is based on the moment after the Courier returns Gabe's bowl to Doctor Borous. And let's be honest, what follows isn't happy. And just like what happened in the game, its bittersweet. WARNING! Mentioning of animal abuse below(Don't worry, nothing in great detail)!**

 **-BookishTea(Claire)**

* * *

As Doctor Borous begun the first incision, by the aid of one of his trusty scalpels, he rose a brow at the whimper that rumbled through Gabe's furry body.

He wasn't entirely sure if the pain killers had kicked in yet, but he chose to ignore it. After all, there was SCIENCE to do!

"Hold still, Gabe." Doctor Borous mumbled, using his spare hand to still his pet's movements. With the presence of his large hand, scarred and calloused from years of experimenting on animals that were incredibly dangerous and altered by technology, Gabe softly wagged his tail.

The action had his chest giving an odd squeeze, something that had only happened a handful of times. The aging doctor paused for a moment, wondering over its origins.

Squinting at the pattern of bricks that made up his basement walls, a vague memory danced in the front of Doctor Borous' MIGHTY brain. Ah, yes!

When he offered his heart and soul in an effort of joining his fellow American classmates in companionship, but to his shock(and other emotions scientists shouldn't have to feel), he was rejected. A lowly cigarette was more important than him, and RICHIE MARCUS!

With the sudden recall of the teenage boy, his adversary and object of hatred, immediately Doctor Borous squished down the feelings he enticed.

The ball-lover was of no importance to him, not when Doctor Borous had achieved his dream of SCIENCE! Cold, sterile, science.

Gabe whined once more, trying to shift his body from the scalpel's blade, but the leather bindings that held him down to an operating table were of no assistance.

Absently patting the quivering mass, Doctor Borous lastly rejected any emotions or memories that could put him into a non-functioning state, before he fixated on the task before him. A soft yelp hummed throughout the cool basement, drifting off into the remainder of Doctor Borous' house.

* * *

He stared at the plastic before him, something that's value was USELESS. But even now, held in the Lobotomite's many penis grip, it was priceless to him. Gabe's old bowl evoked a sensation in him, something he couldn't process for a second.

It was an odd feeling, and he wasn't entirely sure if he liked it. Turning his monitors away from the Lobotomite's questioning eyes, filled with something akin to pity, Doctor Borous felt a vague memory resurface from the labyrinth of his brain.

Not the way he'd been humiliated time and time again at his school, but of his chats with his dear old Gabe.

When he had sat upon his living room chair, talking about his experiences, with Gabe laying his soft head in his lap. Those dark and soulful eyes of his, filled with such understanding and loyalty, it made Doctor Borous' heart give way to its love.

He would never find that bond with another human, only Gabe. And yet..he had...

He whirred back with a jolt, suddenly realizing that he had been telling the Lobotomite these PERSONAL THINGS!

"Sounds like you hurt someone that loved you very much."

Doctor Borous was unable to cry, a robot can do many things, but that is something he could not convey. If he were human again, perhaps he would. Mourn over the loss of a FRIEND, and the horrible things he had done to him.

His monitors silently trembled, knowing how this Lobotomite had put Gabe down. No, he was not angry with them. It had to be done, to put him out of his modified misery.

He grieved over the knowledge that Gabe had died, a savage from the countless experiments and chems, and alone. He was gone, and Doctor Borous had let his only friend down.

"Doctor Borous?"

His monitors snapped back to attention, "Yes? Oh! THANK YOU, Lobotomite...for the schematics, that will be all for now."

The primitive creature paused for a second, trying to gauge the remnants of the scientist. Shaking their head, the Lobotomite lumbered off.

And with their disappearance, Doctor Borous pondered over their big eyes and their connection to his Gabe, a beast but with redeeming qualities. With one last glance around the Think Tank, and the bowl that had been placed on a table's corner by the Lobotomite, Doctor Borous numbed the pain that shook his biogel by returning back to work. But not without wordlessly thanking the Lobotomite for this harsh but well needed lesson.

He would not let something like this happen again, even for SCIENCE! He promised Gabe this, and maybe he could show this by bestowing mercy on the Lobotomite.


End file.
